What the Future Holds
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: Janaya never had a great childhood.  She leaves her home and goes to her brother John Cena for help.  Will her life change for the better or will she be forced to go back to her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Prologue**

A young beautiful girl named Janaya lived the life every girl would hate to have. She's been abused by her father since she was six years old and her mother always took his side and said it's because she wasn't listening. She had a brother but he lived with his father in Massachusetts (same mom different dads). She thought her life would never get better.

As she grew older her life got worse. At sixteen it finally happened, her father had raped her. She told her mother but of course she hadn't believed her. After that she knew she had to leave. That night she packed as much as she could and snuck out while her parents were sleeping. She could only go one place and that was to her brother's house. She was so happy that he decided to move down to Tennessee after graduating college. He never knew what was happening to her because each time he would visit they acted like a happy family and she could never tell him because her father had threatened her life.

She had a journey ahead of her cause he lived in Knoxville while she lived in Oak Ridge. She started walking and never looked back. She just hoped that he was home and not on the road.

It took her 2 days to get there but she finally made it. She knocked on the door before she passed out in hunger and exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Chapter One: New Beginning**

Janaya woke up feeling sore but on something soft. She looks around before trying to get up. She still feels very weak so she instantly falls right back onto the bed. Since she couldn't stand she just sits up in the bed and looks around once again. She was in a nice light blue wall room. There was a desk in the corner, a chair next to the bed, a television, a dresser, a bedside table, a closet and two doors. She didn't hear anyone so she decides to yell.

"Hello is anyone here!" She says while getting comfortable.

The door opens slightly and in comes her brother John Cena. He has a tray of food and water with him. He places the tray in front of her and takes a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you." She says as she takes a bite of the sandwich.

"It's no problem sis. What's going on?" John asks while watching her eat the food.

"I ran away and I can never go back. " She puts the sandwich down and sighs. "There's something I never told you and you can't say a word to anyone or do anything to him or I will be killed." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. John knows it has to be serious because he has never seen so much hurt in her eyes.

"Take your time sis." John says.

"I have been physically and emotionally abused since I was six years old. Almost each night my dad would come home drunk and beat me. I told mom but she would say it was my fault because I didn't listen to him and would call me worthless. As I got older it got worse and finally it hit breaking point." Janaya starts crying and can't stop. John pulls her into a hug and she continues to cry on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes went by she finally calms down a bit and continues her story. She backs away from John and looks down at the tray of food.

"He raped me a week ago. I tried to tell mom but she still didn't believe me and that's when I knew I had to leave."

Janaya looks up at John and sees anger in his eyes. He has his fists balled up and looks like he needs to punch something. The only thing he could think of is the fact that his step dad put his hands on his little sister. He was beyond piss and wants to find his step dad and kill him. He looks to his sister and sees fear in her eyes. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"It's okay sis. He will never hurt you again. I'll make sure of it and from now on you can stay here with me. You don't know how bad I want to hurt him but I won't because that will then put you in danger. Finish eating and get some rest. I will be downstairs if you need me." John says while standing up. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and closes the door while leaving the room.

Janaya continues to eat her food before setting the tray aside on the table. She lies back onto the bed and closes her eyes allowing sleep to take over her.

Downstairs John is pacing the floor back and forth. He doesn't know what to do. Part of him wants to respect his sister's wishes and not hurt his step dad but another part of him wants to rip him apart. As he sits down he hears his doorbell rings.

"Come in." He yells.

The door opens and in comes Randy and Rey. They have drinks and chips with them. John then remembered that he was having a game night.

"What's up man? You okay?" Randy asks while going to put the drinks and chips in the kitchen.

"My sis is here. She's been through something's and now she's going to be living with me. I can't tell you what exactly but I can say she's been hurt. And I want to hurt the one that hurt her but I can't." John says while walking into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water.

"Damn man that's crazy. You know we here if you need us and if your sister needs us." Rey says while also taking a bottle of water.

"Thanks guys." John says.

The boys continue to talk and set up for the night. Dwayne and Steve show up at seven and they start playing John's Wii.

Upstairs Janaya wakes up and gets out of the bed. She opens the other door that John didn't use and sees that it is a bathroom. Before going into the bathroom she looks around the room to see if her bag is somewhere. She spots it in the corner of the room and walks over to it. She opens it and pulls out her panties, sweats, a t-shirt, and some body wash. She then goes into the bathroom, closes the door, and undresses for a shower.

'_It feels so nice to get clean and not be afraid of the night. Maybe this is a new chapter in my life. Just maybe this is where I belong.' _ She thinks as she continues her shower.

After getting all nice and clean she lotions up and gets dress. She then leaves the room and goes downstairs. She can hear people laughing and talking. She walks into the den and sees four people playing the Wii and John just watching and laughing.

"Hey sis how are you feeling?" John asks.

Janaya sits down next to him and says, "I'm feeling a little better. Can I play with you guys? I never played the Wii but I'm a good dancer."

"Yea you can play when they finish dancing to Beat It." John says.

When they end the song John introduces Janaya to all the guys. Surprisingly Janaya already knew who they were since she watches WWE. They continue playing Michael Jackson The Experience, and Janaya ends up beating everyone except Randy and John.

Around ten Janaya says goodnight to everyone and goes up to her new room. John follows her upstairs.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the mall to get some new clothes and whatever else you need." John says while watching her get in bed.

As he is about to leave her room she stops him.

"John wait. I just want to thank you." Janaya says. "Goodnight bro."

"Goodnight little sis, love you." John says while leaving her room.

"Yes this is definitely a new chapter in my life." She whispers before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Chapter 2: The Call**

The next day just like John said they go out to the mall. John buys Janaya everything she needs. He spends three thousand dollars on her. Janaya just couldn't believe it. They spend four hours at the mall and finish shopping at five in the afternoon.

"Hey are you hungry?" John asks while they get in his car.

"Yeah and John thanks again. I wasn't expecting you to spend so much money on me." Janaya says while putting on her seatbelt.

"You're my sister and I will do anything for you." He starts his car and they go to get some food. They make it back to John's house at seven. He helps Janaya carry her bags into the house and to her room. Janaya sits down on the bed and John sits next to her.

"John I was wondering? Umm can you enroll me in school?" Janaya asks.

"Are you sure you're ready?" John asks.

"Yes. I never have been to a public school before. Mom always home schooled me. I had a fun with you guys last night and it made me forget about what happened. I want to meet people and do something with my life. I want to forget about everything that has happened to me. I need to start fresh." Janaya says while looking at John.

"Okay tomorrow I will go to the school and enroll you."

"Thank you than you thank you!" Janaya gives him a big hug.

John walks out of her room and Janaya starts to put all of clothes and shoes away. She puts her new purse the door knob. She puts her body sprays, jewelry, comb and brush, and perfumes on her dresser. She then goes into the bathroom and puts her body washes, shampoos, conditioners, and other feminine products in the cabinet.

She leaves her room and goes downstairs to get a drink. She sees John in the den with Randy. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of juice and then heads into the den and sits next to John.

"Hey guys!" She says with a smile.

"Hey Janaya how are you?" Randy asks with a smile.

Janaya smiles at him. "I'm good just trying to live. Are you ready for your match Sunday night at Night of Champions?"

"Yeah, because I'm going to beat Kane and win the WWE Championship Title!" Randy says with excitement and confidence.

Janaya giggles at him. "You sure are confident. I like that."

Randy smirks and winks his eye at Janaya. Janaya giggles and leaves the room leaving the two men to talk.

Once Randy hears Janaya going upstairs he looks at John.

"Don't kill me when I say this but your sis is fine."

John looks at him like he's crazy. "I won't kill you but no dating her. She doesn't need a boyfriend right now. Plus you just met her. But if in the future if you do end up getting with her and you hurt her we will have problems. Got it?"

Randy gulps and nods his head. John starts busting out laughing at him. He can't believe that he had Randy shaking. Randy throws a magazine that is sitting on the table at him.

The next day John and Janaya go to Knox High to get her enrolled. They give her a placement test to see what grade she should start in. She gets 130 out of 140. They place her in eleventh grade and say she will start on Monday. It didn't make sense for her to start today since its Friday.

After enrolling in school John gets her a bag, pens, pencils, sharpies, highlighters, three notebooks and three folders. Janaya is so excited to actually be around people for once. John sees the excitement on her face and is happy that he has her around. They decide to go to Friday Night Smackdown since it is showing in Knoxville. Janaya has the time of her life. She's never been to the arena before. She even appears on camera with John.

When Smackdown is over they get ready to leave. Before leaving he takes her in the back to meet some more people. She sees Undertaker, Kane, Christian, and Edge.

Once she meets them he takes her home and drops her off.

"I'm going out with the guys to the bar. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" John asks while still sitting in the car.

"I'll be fine I'll call you if I need you." Janaya walks into the house and locks the door. She goes upstairs and starts to run a bath for herself. Before she gets in the tub she hears the phone ring and goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I found you Janaya. It wasn't a good idea to appear on TV. I'm going to come and get you. Just you wait and see." With that her dad hangs up the phone. Janaya drops the phone and tears start forming in her eyes.

_Should I call John? No I can't. He needs to be with his friends instead of always with me. I'll tell him when he gets home. How could I be so stupid? He's going to hurt me again. _She thinks while sitting in the tub. Tears fall down her face and she knows she's not going to be safe anywhere.

She finishes her bath and gets ready for bed. That night she had a nightmare and wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. She looks at her clock and it says 1:10am. She notices that John isn't home yet because he would have come in her room.

"What am I going to do?" She asks herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Chapter 3: No More Worrying**

The next morning Janaya is still tired as ever. After the nightmare she had she barely gotten any sleep. She slowly gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom. After using it she leaves her room and goes downstairs. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl, spoon, milk and some cereal. She starts eating still thinking about last night. John soon comes into the kitchen and looks at her.

"You look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?" John looks at her with concern.

Janaya looks at John and starts to cry. "He found me. He knows where I am at. He called last night. He said he's going to come and get me, but he never said when."

"Why didn't you call me last night? I would've come home and stayed with you." John sighs and gives her a hug.

"I can't expect you to be around all the time. Like tomorrow morning you're leaving to go to Texas and won't be back till Monday night. I'll be here by myself because I can't go with you." She says while getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

Knowing that it's true John just nods understanding what she means. He watches her as she goes into the den and turns on the tv. He takes out his phone and makes a phone call.

"Hello?" Janaya's dad says.

"You listen to what I'm about to say. You stay away from Janaya and I won't have to hurt you got it. She's in good hands now and don't ever call my phone if you have any sense. Got it Chris!" John asks.

Chris starts to laugh on the other end of the phone. "She is my daughter and I will call her if I want to. She is coming back home where she belongs I will be coming to get her and she will go without a fight. And John you never know when I will come. Hahahahaha." John closes his cell phone and slams it on the table. He's going to need help protecting his sister.

For the rest of the day John and Janaya just talk about what they are going to do about her dad. That night Randy comes over and they play a few games together and just talk.

Randy looks at Janaya and smiles. "So are you ready to have the house to yourself?"

"Definitely. Except that it's only for one night. That means I can't throw any parties." Janaya tries not to laugh while John gives her a disapproving look. "I'm just kidding John. I don't even know anyone yet."

"Better be joking." John says smiling.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight and good luck to you both." Janaya goes upstairs and gets ready for bed. A few minutes later she can hear John and randy come upstairs. She hears two doors shut and finally she closes her eyes and gets some sleep.

The next day Janaya wakes up at two in the afternoon.

_Wow I slept in late. My body must've been tired. _She thinks while getting out of bed.

She knows her brother and Randy are gone already so she takes a shower and puts on some sweats and a tank top. Not having anything to do she decides she wants to become stronger and be able to put up more of fight against her father if he does end up getting her. She goes into the basement and starts to work out.

She puts the ankle weights on first and goes outside. Before she starts running she does some stretching. After she stretches she starts running around the pool. She decides to do six laps. Once she finishes running she goes back inside the house. As she takes off the ankle weights the phone starts to ring. She reaches for it.

"Hello?" Janaya answers.

"Hey sis. How you doing?" John asks her.

"I'm good I just ran six laps around the pool." Janaya sits on the bench trying to catch her breath while talking to John.

"The pools huge and you ran six laps. Damn girl. Are you okay being there by yourself?" John says.

"I'm fine. I'm just lonely. I can't wait till tomorrow. I hope I make a lot of friends." Janaya expresses.

"You'll make a lot of friends. Umm hello I am your brother." John laughs.

"What does that have to do with anything? I mean you're not special." Janaya starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Randy says hi and that you better cheer for him tonight while you're watching the pay per view."

Janaya thinks about it for a second. "Tell him I'll think about it."

Janaya hears John tell him and she starts laughing as John says that Randy crosses his arms and pouts. She talks to him for a few more minutes before getting off the phone with him.

She continues to work out once she gets off the phone. She lifts some hand weights and does some aerobics for a couple hours before leaving the basement. She walks into the kitchen and looks for something to eat. She decides to make a grilled chicken salad. She starts eating and then hears a knock at the door. Getting up from the table she walks over to the door. Before opening it she listens for another knock but doesn't hear one. She slowly opens the door but no one is there. She looks down and sees a note. She picks it up and then closes the door. She walks back into the kitchen and continues to eat while reading the note.

The note reads: I'm closer than you think. It's just a matter of time before your mine.

Janaya crumbles the note and throws it away. She knows she needs to call John but doesn't want to till after he fights. She finishes her salad and gets ready to watch Night of Champions. She sits on the couch and turns on the tv excited to see her brother fight.

Outside the house unknown to Janaya, her father watches the house while sitting in his car.

"It's just a matter of time before I get you Janaya. I'll leave you alone for a while making it seem like I don't care about getting you and then when you least expect it I'm coming after you and no one will get in my way." He says to himself as he drives away.

It's an hour into the Night of Champions and Janaya watches as her brother continues to fight The Miz. It looks like John isn't going to win but he comes back hard just like he usually does. He wins using the STFU.

Janaya starts cheering happy that he wins the match and gets ready to watch Randy's match. Before his match starts she grabs a bottle of water and the phone to call to John.

"Hello?" John says tiredly.

"Congrats bro, great match! I didn't think you would win at first but you came back hard!" Janaya exclaims.

"Yea now I need to sleep. You ready for school?" John asks.

"Yea I'm excited about it. Oh yea I got a note from dad. I'm pretty sure it was from him. I threw it away. It said I'm closer than you think, it's just a matter of time before you're mine." Janaya says with a little fear in her voice.

"I'm about to come home now!" John says.

"No don't, I'm okay really I am. If he was going to get me he would've did it because he knows you're not home. I think he's trying to get his point across that it will soon though." Janaya explains.

"Okay well make sure all the doors are locked and the windows too. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up after school. I got to go."

"Okay John bye." Janaya hangs up the phone and starts watching Randy's fight. He ends up losing but he put up a good fight. Janaya turns off the tv and gets ready for bed. Before falling asleep she sets her alarm for 6am.

The next morning Janaya wakes up and goes into the bathroom and starts to take her shower. After her shower she puts on her robe, brushes her teeth, and looks for something to wear. She picks out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tight tee shirt that says hottie on it. She puts on her clothes and starts to do her hair. She puts up in a sleek pony tail and then applies some lip gloss and mascara on. She grabs her purse and bag and goes downstairs. She makes a pop tart for breakfast and begins to eat it. After eating she leaves the house and goes to the bus stop.

The bus comes ten minutes later and she gets on. She takes the first open seat and looks out the window. She gets to her new school in fifth teen minutes. She walks inside and goes into the office. The secretary recognizes her from Friday and hands her a schedule and then calls for a student to come down and show her around. A girl with light brown curly hair enters the office.

"Nikki this is Janaya. You will be showing her around today." The secretary says.

"Okay, cool lets go." Nikki leaves the office followed by Janaya. Nikki first shows Janaya her locker and it turns out that it is next to hers. Janaya puts her bag in it and closes it. Nikki looks at her schedule and sees that Janaya has the same classes as her. While walking to their first class Nikki starts up a conversation.

"So, where are you from?" Nikki asks.

Janaya looks at her, "I'm from Oak Ridge. I moved here with my brother. This is my first time in a public school."

"You'll like it. There's a lot of stuff going on here. There's different clubs and sports. Most of the teachers are nice as long as you listen and do the work." Nikki explains.

"Okay that's cool." Janaya says.

They come to a classroom and enter it. Nikki takes her seat while Janaya walks over to the teacher. He gives her an assigned seat and a math book. He starts teaching and is surprised to see that Janaya knows a lot. After her math class Janaya goes to history. She continues going from class to class and meeting and making new friends.

It is now the end of the school day, Nikki and Janaya are walking out of the building. Everyone sees John and Randy in a convertible. John sees Janaya and gets out of the car. Janaya walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"John this is Nikki. Nikki this is my brother John." Janaya says.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't say your brother is John Cena. It's nice to meet you." Nikki says with excitement and a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. We are about to go out for dinner you wanna join us?" John asks.

Nikki nods and they all get in the car. The girls say hi to Randy as John starts to drive off. Janaya tells John all about her day and how she wants to sign up for dance and gymnastics.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

It has been six months since Janaya has run away from her parents and started staying with her brother John Cena. Her life seems as if it couldn't get better. She has grown a little taller reaching 5"7; her light brown hair has grown longer reaching the top part of her back, and by her working out each day her body has curved in all the right places. Janaya hasn't had any threats from her father ever since she got that note. She completely moved on from thinking about her past and finally feels as if she has moved forward. She's going to school, is a straight A student, has a part time job at a coffee shop, John is teaching her how to drive and she has many friends.

Janaya is currently at her job making her friends, Nikki and Jessica, a milkshake. She gets off in a few minutes so they decided to come and meet up with her.

"A vanilla bean milkshake for you Nikki and a chocolate one for you Jess." Janaya says while giving them there drinks.

"Thanks." They both say in unison.

Janaya starts to wipe the counter off and clean the machines and coffee pots. She makes sure to restock lids, cups, straws, sugar packets, and creamers. When she makes sure everything is cleaned off and restocked she goes into the back to see her boss.

"Josh, I'm leaving for the night. Everything is stocked up and cleaned off." Janaya says while grabbing her purse and book bag. She works right after school every day except for Monday.

"Okay have a great weekend see you Tuesday. Oh and here's your pay." Josh says while handing her check.

"Thanks have a good night and weekend."

Janaya leaves the back room and goes back to the front with her friends. They all leave and start walking back to Janaya's house. They get there in fifteen minutes and they all go upstairs and into her room.

"So, where is your brother?" Nikki asks while getting settled into one of Janaya's bean bags.

"Of course you would ask that since you are in love with him." Janaya starts laughing. "He went to a party. He won't be back till later on tonight."

"Ok and let's get something straight I am not in love with him. I just like him and I think he's cool and cute." Nikki starts smiling as she continues to think of John.

"Don't listen to her Janaya. She loves him. You should hear how she talks about him. But I mean can you blame her, your brother is hot." Jess explains.

"I can't listen to you two talk about my brother like that. Ewww maybe I don't see what you guys see because he is my brother." Janaya looks in her drawer and grabs some pajama pants and a tank top.

The girls follow suit and get their pajamas out of their bags. The girls change and settle back down onto the bean bags. Janaya grabs her pen and notebook before sitting back down.

"Okay now that we are more comfortable let's start planning my party. John said we can have it the club downtown. Rey owns it and said we can have it for the whole day and night." Janaya says.

"Cool. So do you have a theme?" Jess asks.

"I'm not sure but it has to go hard because my party has to be way better than Courtney's party. Hers is a princess theme. She comes out in her beautiful gown with a tiara on her head and everyone is to dress formal. It's like a ball in her honor. There will be an Italian catering service, a band and a dj, and it's in a reception hall. I can't stand her I'm still trying to figure out why she gave me an invitation." Janaya sighs.

"It will definitely be better than that ho. I still can't believe she's talking mess about how you beat her for dance captain." Nikki says.

"It's cool let her hate. She's just mad because we took the spotlight from her and her friends. It's not like I meant to be dance captain and everything. The coach just saw that I am a better dancer than her. You guys thirsty or hungry?" Janaya gets up and walks out the door. Nikki and Jess soon follow. They go down stairs and into the kitchen. Janaya grabs three bottles of apple juice and some potato chips and dip.

Jessica jumps up all of the sudden. "I got it! You can have military theme. You can get some of the wrestlers to wear army uniform costumes and they can like lead the way in for your entrance. When handing out invitations you can make an announcement at school and pick a place where to hand them out."

"Hold on." Janaya runs upstairs to grab her notebook. She hurries back into the kitchen and writes down everything Jessica was just saying.

"Ok and how about this, instead of giving out paper invitations we give them an army dog tag necklace and that they must have it to get in." Janaya suggests.

"I like the idea. It's up to you Naya. I mean it is your party." Nikki says.

"I know but I want you two to have a say in it too. You girls are my two best friends." Janaya exclaims.

"Aww tear." Both girls say.

"You two seem to be more like sisters than cousins. Anyway let's start the guest list. We don't have to plan all night. My birthday is in May it's only the end of March." Janaya starts writing down names in her notebook.

For the rest of the night the girls continue to plan and also play the Wii for a while before going to bed.

The next morning the girls wake up and get ready to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. They walk I to see John cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning girls!" John puts the food on the table.

"Hey bro, what's up? You never cook." Janaya says while sitting down.

"I know but I thought I would for once. Now you and your friends can taste my cooking." John says while taking out some orange juice in the fridge.

The girls sit down and start making their plate. Nikki takes the first bite. She smiles and continues to eat. The rest start to eat as well. When finished the girls go upstairs and get ready to take their showers. Once they all get cleaned and dressed they go down stairs into the den.

Janaya looks to her brother. "John, can you take us to the mall?"

"Sure I need to get some new shoes anyway." John answers while grabbing his keys.

The girls follow him to his car and get in. John starts driving toward the mall and they get there in fifteen minutes. Unknown to them someone has been following them the whole time.

At the mall they stop at almost every store buying practically anything they could get their hand on. John buys three new pairs of shoes and a couple jerseys. Nikki buys a new outfit and purse. Jessica buys a new pair of shoes, and Janaya buys a new dress. Before they leave Janaya runs in to the bathroom real quick. While in the stall she hears another person come in. She flushes and opens the door. Immediately a person covers her mouth with a paper towel and she starts to feel drowsy. Once she is fully knocked out the person lifts her into his arms and walks out of the bathroom. The person quickly exits the mall and heads out to his car.

Back with John and the girls they start to worry because she hasn't come back from the bathroom. Jessica decides to go see what's taking her so long. She heads to where the bathrooms are and goes into the ladies room. She notices that it is empty and hurries back to John and Nikki.

"She's not in there at all. It's completely empty." Jessica says.

John takes out his cell phone and calls her. "Maybe she went into another store. I'm calling her right now to see." John ends the call. "She's not picking up. Come on let's look around."

"They start to look all over the place for her. They went into many stores and even checked in the bathrooms again. They spent two extra hours at the mall just looking for her. They head back to the car and get in. John tries calling her cell phone again and still gets no answer. He then calls the police and tells them everything. They say they will put it down, but can't really do anything because it hasn't been twenty four hours.

John drives to his house and when he gets out the car he sees an envelope at his door. He grabs it and opens it.

"She is and always will be mine, to do with what I please." John reads and rushes into his house. Reality hit him that her dad has her. He forgot all about him.

"Girls I'm going to take you home. I will find Janaya, I know who has her." John says and the girls nod. They never have seen him so angry before.

They get back in his car and he drives them home. After he drops them off he drives to Randy's house. Once there he gets out the car and knocks on his door and then walks in.

"What's up man? You looked pissed off to no end. Take a seat I'm going to get you a drink." Randy walks into the kitchen and grabs John a beer.

"Thanks man. I think you need to sit down for what I am about to tell you." John says while taking a drink. Randy listens and sits in a chair.

"Janaya was kidnapped by her father. Remember when I told you that she has been through a lot when she first showed up at my house?" Randy nods as John continues. "Well her father was beating her and abusing her. She was raped by him and that's when she came to me. Well he now has her again. I guess he came while we were at the mall."

Randy jumps up and punches his wall. "Do you know where she could be?"

John shakes his head. "I want to kill him who knows what's going on right now. I don't even know where to begin looking."

"Don't stress we'll think of something." Randy sits back down.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

Slight rape in this chapter, mature content

**Chapter Five: Easy Escape**

Across town Janaya is now gaining consciousness. She wakes up in a bed with her hands tied to the posts. She had a blindfold on, so she couldn't see where she was. She could hear voices though. She tried to stay quiet so they would still think she was knocked out.

"What are you going to do to punish her for running?" She heard a woman say.

"You let me worry about that dear. Why don't you go out and get soe fresh air." She hears the guy say. She gasps in horror as she continues to hera them talk.

'_Oh no! It's my dad. He's going to hurt me again. This will be worse I know it will be. John where are you? I need you more than ever._' Janaya thinks.

Thinking that's it's time to let them know she's awake. She screams and starts yelling. "Let me go. My brother's going to find you and your going to get yur ass kicked."

Her father, Chris starts laughing and walks over to her. He slaps her face and takes off her blindfold.

"You listen and listen well. I'm in control now and you will not be getting away this time. John doesn't know where you are and never will know. You are mine to do with what I please and I want to be pleasured right now." Janaya eyes open wider with fear and she starts to scream and cry as her father slides down her pants and panties.

"No please don't. I'll listen I promise. Please don't do it again." Janaya continues to cry as her father slides his finger in her. Janaya starts kicking her feet and Chris stops and gets up. He walks over to a wall and grabs a belt. He starts to beat her with it.

Janaya cries and screams in pain as the belt hits her. He stops hitting her with it after the tenth time and throws it aside.

"Are you going to listen to me?" He asks her. She nods slowly.

Chris takes off his jeans and boxers. He climbs on top of her and starts to enter her. Janaya continues to cry as he starts moving in and out of her. He goes faster and she starts to scream for him to get off of her. He smacks her in the face. He stops after he gets his release and climbs off of her. He leaves the room and closes the door. He walks back in with a dress, bucket of water, a cloth and some soap. He sets it down on the floor and the walks over to Janaya.

"Clean yourself and enjoy your stay here." He unties her hands and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking it from the outside.

Janaya slowly moves off of the bed in pain. She removes the rest of her clothing and slowly starts to wash herself. As she washes her thighs and private area pain over takes her and she falls onto her knees. She drops the cloth and grabs the dress sliding it over her head. She slowly tries to get up and sits back on the bed. She looks around at her surroundings.

She's in a room with no windows and only one door. All that's in there is a bed and a wall full of belts, whips, and chains.

"I wish I had my purse at least. I wonder if he will give it to me. He doesn't know I have a phone." She whispers to herself.

Back with Randy and John they keep trying to think of things that they could do to find her. Randy jumps up out of his seat with an idea.

"John does you and Janaya have the same phone?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, why?" John answers.

"Call her and see if her phone is still on." Randy says.

John dials the number and sees that it is ringing still. "Yeah it's still on. What does that have to do with anything?"

Randy looks at John astonished. "Don't you know what your phone can do?" John shakes his head as Randy continues. "Your phone can easily track your sister. All you have to do is this. Go to your maps and for location put her cell number in it. I'm going to call her and your phone will pick up her location because of me calling it. As long as she is in the 100 mile radius of us we can find out where she is. Set it up and let me know when you're ready."

John sets it up in his phone, grabs a pen and paper, and tells Randy to call her. Randy dials the number and it starts ringing. John soon picks up the location of her phone and writes down the address. Randy hangs up when her voicemail comes on and John grabs his keys.

They both leave Randy's house and get into John's car. John starts the car and drives toward their destination as Randy explains how he knew about the phone knowing that John wanted some answer as to how he knew.

Janaya cries as she lies on the bed. She soon hears footsteps coming closer to the room door. She hears the door unlock and hears her father walking in. She sees he left the door opened and tries to think of a way to get to the door. An idea hits her and she starts to put her plan in action.

"Hello father." She says politely while sitting up. Her father smiles and sits down on the bed next to her.

"I see you are finally learning some manners." He says.

"Yes of course I am father. You taught me how to. And I don't want to be punished again.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now why don't you give me some head since you are cooperating." He says while getting up and taking off his pants.

"But of course father. Anything for you." Janaya slowly takes his cock into her hand. She slowly puts her mouth to it and runs her tongue over the tip. She looks up and sees her dad slide his eyes shut. When she sees this happen she puts her mouth on to him and instead of sucking and licking she bites him. She hears him scream out in pain and she hurries to the door and runs out of it. She closes and locks it shut.

She sees stairs and runs down them. She hears a female voice in the kitchen talking to someone else. She quietly sneaks pass the kitchen and into the living room.

'_My parents must have moved here to be closer to me. This is definitely not the old house._' Janaya hears the door upstairs being broken down and she hurries and hides in the downstairs closet.

She can see her father rushing down the steps and hurrying into the kitchen. He tells her mother what is going on and they start looking for her. She hears them go out the back door and she hurries out of the closet. She looks out of the window and sees a car that looks like her brothers park in front of the house. She realizes that it is her brother when he gets out of the car. She sees Randy get out too.

She hears her parents come back in and she quickly hides back in the closet. She hears a knock at the door and sees her dad go and answer it. Immediately she sees her brother punch him dead in the face.

"Where is she at!" John screams while walking all the way into the house. "One of you better fucking tell me!"

John watches as his mother walks away and back into the kitchen. He follows her while Randy grabs Chris and leads him into the kitchen. Janaya hurries out of the closet and quickly out of the front door. She gets into Johns car in the backseat and lies on the ground hoping that no one looks in the car for her.

Back in the house John is questioning the location of his sister.

"Where is she at? I know she is here somewhere." John yells.

"She escaped. I don't know where the hell she is. But when I find her she is mine. Now I'm going to ask you to leave before I call the police."

John charges toward Chris but Randy holds him back.

"You can't risk getting caught by the police. You need to be out of jail so you can find your sister. Let's go." Randy says while letting John go. John quickly turns and punches Chris one more time before leaving. He sees Janaya's purse and grabs it before going outside.

"Now we're back at square one." John says while getting back in his car. He throws Janaya's purse into the backseat and starts the car.

"Don't worry. We will find her. We know this much she escaped and that means she's safe or at least away from him." Randy says.

"True that. You hungry man?" John asks.

"Yeah lets stop and get some food. We can go and get a sub." Randy answers.

Janaya sits up and says, "I want some food too."

John slams on his brake and urns around. He gives Janaya a big hug.

"How did you get in here?" John asks.

Janaya tells them everything that has happened and how she escaped. Her brother laughs and decides to take her to the hospital before they go anywhere else. John turns around and heads toward the hospital.

They go inside and John tells the nurse what happened. The nurse takes Janaya back into a room and a doctor soon comes in after she sits down. They run some test on her and check her body for cuts and bruises. They see all kinds of marks and cuts on her. The doctor calls the police and tells them to come to the hospital. The police arrive in ten minutes and they have Janaya fill out a police report. The police take pictures of her cuts and bruises before they leave. Once the doctor finishes checking her out she is allowed to leave.

John, Randy and Janaya go to get some food and then head back to John's. Janaya goes upstairs and takes a shower being careful of her scars since they were still sore. She gets dressed and calls her friends letting them know that she's okay and that she'll call them tomorrow. Janaya climbs into bed and she soon falls asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

: before italics word is text message

**Chapter Six: A Night with Randy**

A few weeks later everything started to go back to normal except for the fact that John didn't want to leave Janaya by herself until Chris was caught by the police. Right now Janaya is in study texting on her cell phone to Randy.

: _Are you still staying with me tonight_

: _Yea ur bro don't want you alone while hes on the road for wrestling_

: _Ok _

: _Oh and im pickin u up from school too_

: _Ok ill be out front waiting_

: _Ok and what u want to do today_

: _Idk anything fun can we go out to eat_

: _Sure we can go to Star Buffett_

: _Yay! I love that place_

:_ Aight see u later_

Janaya closes her phone and gets her stuff ready since class is about to end. She hears the bell ring and gets ready to meet Nikki and Jess for their last class which is Phys. Ed. They walk down to the locker room to change into their sweatpants and t-shirts. They then head out to the track and start running their warm up laps.

"Guess who I get to be with tonight?" Janaya asks her friends.

"Who?" They both ask.

"Randy!"

"That's what's up. What you two going to do?" Nikki asks as they finish their laps around the track.

"Well he's picking me up after school and we're going out to eat. I don't know what else we're doing. Probably going to watch John tonight and other than that I'm not sure." Janaya says.

Jess and Nikki just smile at her happy that she finally gets to spend time with Randy without John. They knew about her crush on him. The girls grab a volley ball and start practicing their bump, set, spike play. The teacher calls all the students in and they go into the locker room. They grab their things and get ready for the bell to ring. They don't change their clothes since it's the end of the school day. The final bell rings and they walk out of the school building.

Janaya sees Randy leaning up against his car with his arms crossed. Just as she, Nikki, and Jess are about to walk over to him they see Courtney and her crew waking over there. Janaya and her friends start walking towards them and both groups meet up in front of Randy at the same time.

"Hey Randy, what brings you here to our school?" Courtney asks while rubbing Randy's arm.

Randy moves away from her and says, "I'm here to pick up my girl and her friends." Randy moves to put his arm around Janaya's waist. Janaya just stands there shocked that Randy even said that.

"What? You go out with that thing right there." Courtney screams as she points at Janaya.

Janaya smiles and takes a step toward Courtney. "You listen and listen good. My name is Janaya not thing. I don't want to hear that you're still talking mess about me anymore. If you step to me like your stupid again I will make you wish you never knew who I am. Got it?"

Courtney waves her off and turns around ignoring what Janaya just said.

"Wow, I never saw you so upset before Nay Nay." Randy says.

Janaya smiles at him and then wave's goodbye to Nikki and Jess. They both then got into his car and he started to drive to the Star Buffett. While driving Janaya still can't help but think about how Randy referred to her as his girl.

_I wonder if he feels that way about me. Probably not, to him I'm just John Cena's little sister._

She feels Randy tap her shoulder as she stops thinking to herself. She turns and looks at him.

"You okay?" He asks her.

She nods her head. "Yeah I just zoned out for a second. Did you mean what you said? I mean about me being your girl."

"Only if you want to be." He smiles as he pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant.

As soon as he stops she grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss. He deepens it as she wraps her arms around his neck. He starts to move down to her neck as she tilts her head to give him more access to her skin. He stops kissing her and pulls back. Janaya blushes lightly before looking away. Randy gets out of the car and goes to the passenger side to open the door for Janaya. He takes her hand and they walk into the restaurant together.

The waitress seats them in the back part of the restaurant next to the window. They order their drinks before getting up to start getting their food. They both sit down and start to eat their food. Janaya gets herself some salad while Randy gets some chicken and mashed potatoes.

"So you're going to be my girl now?" Randy asks her.

"Well yeah. I always liked you. I just didn't think you would like me like that." Janaya confesses.

"Why would you think that?" Randy asks her.

"Well it's just that umm….well because I'm John's little sister. I didn't want you to just think of me as his little sister who's been through so much in her life. I want you to like me for me."

Randy reaches his hands over the table and grabs her hands.

"So what if you're John's little sis. I would like you if you weren't his little sister. Yeah u been through a lot but you're still living your life as if nothing has happened. You're a strong girl and I like that about you. You don't let anyone push you around. You're very smart and also very beautiful." Randy leans over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Janaya blushes even more and looks down. Randy sits all the way back down on his seat and continues eating. They continue to have a conversation and learn even more about each other. Janaya finds out that Randy likes horror flicks and his favorite activity, besides wrestling, is playing basketball. Randy finds out that Janaya likes to play powder puff, dance, and gymnastics.

After they finish eating they leave the restaurant and head back to Janaya's house. Once they get there Janaya goes into her room and changes into some sweats and a tank top. She never leaves jeans on long cause she likes to be comfortable.

She comes back down stairs and takes out her homework and starts to do it. Randy just sits there and watches her as she concentrates on her homework. After she finishes she grabs a bottle of water for her and Randy and sits next to him on the couch. It is only six in the evening and Raw doesn't start for three more hours so they decide to watch a movie.

They didn't even get to the middle of the movie without kissing each other. Randy moves his lips down to her neck and starts sliding down the straps of her tank top. He massages one of her breasts while lightly sucking on the other one. She moans softly as he continues to suck and massage her. He stops and looks her deep in the eyes. He slides off her sweats and thong and lays her back on the couch.

"Wait! We can't Randy. At least not down here. My room lets go."

Janaya leads him upstairs and into her room. He lays her down onto the bed and starts kissing her again. He starts by kissing her lips, going down to her neck, and then starts to move down to her breasts. He continues to kiss going further down to her stomach and the then to her thighs. He opens the lips of her womanhood and starts to lick. Janaya starts moaning more. Randy then slides his tongue across her clit a couple times bringing her to the break of climax. But before she reaches it he stops. He pulls down his jeans and boxers. As he is about to put his cock in Janaya's womanhood his cell phone starts ringing. He curses to himself before answering it.

"What up?" Randy answers.

"Hey how Janaya doing?" John asks.

Randy looks at Janaya and sees her shivering. "She's good, she's in the bathroom right now. We about to get ready to make some popcorn and watch Tough Enough."

"Alright I was just calling to check on her, later." John says while he hangs up.

Randy closes his phone and tosses it aside as he climbs back on top of Janaya and kisses her lips. While kissing her he slides his cock in her slowly. He continues to pump in and out of her slowly. Janaya wraps her legs around his waist and starts asking for more. Randy starts to thrust in and out of her faster.

"Mmmmm baby….hit that spot." Janaya moans as she reaches her climax. She screams his name as she comes and Randy also comes right along with her. He continues to pleasure her with his cock for about fifth teen more minutes before stopping. Randy helps her to the bathroom so they can take a quick shower but of course they decided to make love in the shower also before actually getting clean.

After their shower they put their pajamas on and go downstairs into the living room to watch Raw. Randy holds her in his arms as they watch it. Janaya soon starts to fall asleep and Randy lightly kisses her on the cheek before falling asleep also.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Chapter Seven: Another Night of Romance**

The next morning Janaya wakes up and looks at the time. She jumps up seeing that it is eight o'clock.

"Oh shit, I'm late." She hurries upstairs and rushes to get dressed and do her hair. She puts on some boot cut jeans, a white baby tee, a blue jean jacket and some black heel boots on. She puts her hair up into a high pony tail and puts on some lip gloss. She grabs her bag and purse and walks down the steps. She hurries over to Randy and wakes him up.

"Randy, wake up! I need a ride to school I'm late as is." Janaya shakes him awake. Randy yawns and then sits up he slides on his shoes and grabs his keys. They go outside and head to his car. Randy starts driving Janaya to school. In about five minutes they get there. Randy writes Janaya an excuse. She gives him a kiss and tells him to text her later. Right as she is about to get out of the car Randy grabs her arm and pulls her in for a longer kiss.

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Randy says.

"No I'm not sure but I have to go. I'll see you later. I don't work anymore since my dad is still after me." Janaya says.

"Okay I'll come get you. Your bro should be back by the time you get out."

Janaya nods and gets out of the car. She waves bye to him and hurries into the school. She walks into the office to give them her excuse. They accept it and give a pass to her, for her second period class. She walks to her locker and sets her bag in it and grabs the books she'll need for her third period since second is about to end in a few minutes. She walks into the class room and hands her teacher the pass. The teacher tells them their homework and gives the class the last few minutes to talk amongst themselves quietly.

Jessica taps Janaya on the shoulder and she turns around.

"Why were you late? Is everything okay?" Jessica asks her.

"Everything's cool. I just woke up late cause I fell asleep on the couch in the den." Janaya smiles and gets up as the bell rings.

Her and Jessica go out into the hall way and meet up with Nikki. They all three go into their third period math class. Their teacher gives them problems to do in the book and tells them that they can talk quietly after they are done. Nikki, Jess, and Nay hurry to finish the problems and turn them in to the teacher. They sit back down and start talking to each other.

"Girls I had the best night with Randy." Janaya sighs and thinks about her night with Randy.

"Okay spill it what happened?" Nikki says.

"Let's just say Randy had me in a pure bliss last night. I fell asleep in his arms."

"Girl you didn't!" Jess says.

Janaya just nods her head and smiles. She tells them about how it's official that they are together. Jess and Nikki smile at her and say that they are happy for her. The rest of the school day passes in a blur and they get ready to leave. As they walk out of the school Courtney walks over to Janaya and starts talking mess.

"Oh look its miss goody goody. I can't believe Randy is going out with you. He just doesn't have any taste." Courtney starts laughing.

"You know you're absolutely right. Randy doesn't have any taste. Let's see he has good taste. Why? Because he's with me and not with you." Janaya laughs as she walks away from Courtney.

Courtney grabs a hold of Janaya's hair and yanks her back. Janaya whips around so quick and punches Courtney in the face. Courtney quickly drops her grip of Janaya's hair and touches her nose.

"You little bitch. You broke my nose."

"Shut up, your nose ain't broken it's just bleeding. If you want I can break it." Janaya once again turns around and walks away.

She sees Randy waiting for her. She tells Jessica and Nikki that she will call them later. She hops in the car with Randy and throws her bag into the back seat. She leans over and gives Randy a quick kiss on the lips. Randy drives off before he talks.

"So little lady how was school?"

"Boring I have math homework. Oh yeah I punched a girl in the face."

"Wow really? What happened?" Randy stares at her as he pulls up to a red light.

"Oh she just got mad cause I have you and she wants you." Janaya looks into her purse and pulls out a piece of gum.

"You are a mess. Am I going to have to keep an eye on you when a female is around me." Randy laughs.

Janaya smiles at him. "Of course not baby. As long as she doesn't cross me or do anything that I don't like."

Randy shakes his head and continues to drive Janaya home. When they get there they see John sitting on the front porch listening to music. Janaya gives him a big hug and congratulates him on winning the match. John looks at her and notices something different about the way she looks. Almost like there's a glow in her face and smile.

"Well I'm going to go inside and start working on some homework." Janaya walks into the house and goes into the den.

Randy takes a seat on the porch and talks to John.

"So, John you ready for Extreme Rules in two weeks?" Randy asks.

"Hell yeah cause I'm taking the title off of you. So did you have fun with my sister last night?"

"Yeah we watched tv and ate popcorn."

"That's cool. Come on lets go work out."

Randy and John go inside and down into the weight room. They start lifting weights.

Back upstairs Janaya continues on doing her homework until she hears someone knocking on the door. She gets up to answer it and sees Rey standing there.

"Hey Rey how are you?" She asks while letting him inside.

"I'm good. Your brother here?"

"He's in the weight room with Randy."

"Alright cool. Oh hey, is you still having your party at my club?" Rey asks.

"Yeah the party's going to be on May 28th."

"Okay I'll put that down."

Rey walks down the steps into the weight room and Janaya continues to work on her homework. After finishing it she calls Nikki and Jess and tells them to come over. The two girls arrive at five and they make their way to the back patio.

"This weekend we are going to start planning my party. I'm going to go with the military theme because that idea was the best. Right now we can make a list of people to invite, what kind of food to have, and what wrestlers can lead the way. You guys want to go to Raw with me next Monday? I can ask my brother."

"Hell yeah!" They both reply.

They start planning out a guest list and a food list. After finishing that part of the planning they go into the weight room. They men look at them and stop lifting weights for the moment.

"John can we go to Monday Night Raw next week with you, please?" Janaya says with a sweet innocent voice.

"Sure but why?"

"We need to ask a couple wrestlers if they want to be in my army for my party and lead the way for us to enter."

"Okay well you can count us three in for that." Randy says.

"Cool thanks guys."

Janaya, Jess, and Nikki go back upstairs and Janaya starts working on dinner. She decides to cook spaghetti and meatballs. After she finishes cooking they all eat and then decide to play a few card games. Around nine everyone starts to leave John's house except for Randy.

"Goodnight you two. I'm going to go and get ready for bed." Janaya winks at Randy and walks upstairs. She strips herself of her clothes and walks into her bathroom to take a shower. While singing to herself she doesn't hear her bathroom door open. Randy slides into the shower behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Janaya jumps and turns around.

"You scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

Randy just kisses her and moves his hands all over her body. Janaya breaks the kiss and gets down on her knees. She wraps her hands around his cock and starts moving them up and down. Randy closes his eyes as he feels her giving him a hand job. She suddenly licks the tip and Randy gasps surprised by that action. She lowers her mouth onto his cock and starts sucking it. She takes him fully into her mouth to the point that he had it all the way down her throat. Randy couldn't take it. Janaya stops sucking and starts nibbling and licking it. Randy reaches his climax and releases his seed into her mouth. Janaya swallows it not leaving a drop.

Randy helps her off her knees and kisses her again. They both get oit of the shower and go back into the bedroom. Randy tells Janaya to get on her hands and knees and he enters her through the back. He starts thrusting in her faster and faster.

"Mmmmm baby. You like that?"

"Yes, you f-feel so good!" Janaya screams into her pillow as she releases her juices.

Randy pulls out of her and lays her down on her back. He starts to lick up her juices and starts sucking on her clit. Janaya tries to move away from him but Randy grabs a hold of her legs and pulls her closer. She starts to shake as she climaxes again. Randy stops and lays next to her. He wraps his arms around her as she lays her head onto his chest.

"When do you think we should tell John?"

"Well, he really doesn't want me to have a boyfriend because of everything that's going on with my father." Janaya tilts her head to look at Randy.

"We'll keep it a secret for now."

"Okay baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Randy kisses her on the forehead and turns out her lamp before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Eight: Don't Ask Questions just Attack**

It is finally May 1st and the Extreme Rules pay per view happens today. Janaya is currently sitting outside on the patio reading a book. John still doesn't know about her and Randy being together, although he does has suspicions. Janaya is still getting good grades and is excited about her party coming up in a few weeks.

Her cell phone starts ringing and she looks at it seeing that it's a text from Randy.

: _hey sexy what you doing_

: _nuthin reading a book you ready for your match_

: _yea im going to beat ur bro down_

: _I don't know who I wanna cheer for_

: _it should be me lol_

: _yea but johns my bro_

: _whateva babe I miss u_

: _I miss u too its been a week since the last time I seen u. im not use to that_

: _I know but I'll see u on Tuesday I'll even convince john to let me pick u up after skool_

: _ok _

: _I got to go txt u lata_

: _ill call you after your match_

:_ ok babe _

Janaya sets her phone aside and continues to read her book. After sitting outside for a while longer she goes inside and upstairs to her room. She grabs her bag with her school stuff in it and pulls out her history book. She grabs her note book and a pencil before heading downstairs. She walks into the computer room and sits at the desk. As she starts taking notes from her book she hears a knock at the front door.

"I wonder who that is." She asks herself aloud.

She opens the door and feels something knock her in the head. She falls to the floor unconscious and the guy picks her up and takes her to the car.

"I got you this time and there's no way they can find you." The guy says as he drives off to a different part of Tennessee.

Janaya wakes up later on a bed with her arms and legs tied to the posts. Her mouth was taped shut. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room with a window and a wall full of different items. She could see whips, belts and chains hanging there.

'_Why me? He's going to rape me and then kill me. I'm screwed I don't even have my phone.'_

The door opens and Janaya comes face to face with her father Chris. Chris walks over to the bed and caresses her cheek. Janaya tries to turn her head away from him. In return he slaps her in the face. Not wanting to show weakness Janaya wills herself not to cry in front of him. Chris takes the tape off her mouth and throws it off to the side.

"Do you know why I want you the way I do? Why I own you and not anyone else. Or maybe, why your mother doesn't give a shit about you."

Janaya turns her head away from him and closes her eyes trying hard not to cry. Chris places his hand underneath her chin and turns her so she is facing him again.

"I adore you like no other. I am your father and no one can take that spot. I have the right to do with you whatever I please. Your mother is a submissive bitch who does whatever and believes whatever I say. In a way she practically gave you up. She handed all rights to me because I told her to do it."

"I hate you and her! When John and Randy find out that you took me, you are going to wish that you thought twice about taking me." Janaya yells.

"Really now? I don't think they will ever find me, or you. Now I'm going to need you to open wide and take this cock into your mouth and suck."

He takes off his jeans and boxers. He walks to the wall and pulls off a whip. He walks back over to her and unties her legs and arms. As soon as she is completely untied she punches him in the left cheek of his face. She then kicks him in the stomach. She tries to hurry to the door but Chris grabs her and throws her on to the bed. He starts to hit her with the whip and she screams out in pain as the whip pierces her back. He hits her until he sees a little bit of blood on her back.

"Now are you going to listen like a good girl?"

Janaya nods her head as tears spill out of her eyes. She gets on her knees and takes his erection in her hand. She slowly starts to massage it and then she puts the tip of it in her mouth crying silently to herself. Chris then roughly grabbed her head and pushed it more onto his hard on. Janaya gagged as she felt it hit the top part of her throat. She wanted to so badly just bite him again but since she knew a whip in his other hand she pushed that idea aside.

Just as he is about to release, Chris pulls out of her mouth and spills his seed onto the floor. He gathers his jeans and boxers and leaves the room not saying a word to a Janaya. Janaya hears her dad lock the door before she starts to move. She slowly climbs onto the bed and lies on her stomach. She can feel blood trailing down her back. She cries some more before falling asleep.

In a whole different state, John tries to call his sister before he gets in to the ring to fight Randy. Not getting an answer he sets his phone on his bag and gets ready to enter the ring. Hearing his music start he walks down the ramp ready to fight. He listens as the crowd cheers for him.

A few minutes later John can hear Randy's music playing. He looks up the ramp and sees Randy starting to come down. The crowd was also cheering their loudest for Randy. Randy climbs into the ring and hands the referee the championship belt.

The match soon starts and both men go at it. John punches Randy in the nose and is about to kick him, but Randy quickly retaliates and grabs his foot stopping him before he can kick him. Back and forth they continue fighting. After 15 minutes John gets Randy into his submission hold, the STFU, and Randy ends up tapping. John wins the match and is now WWE Champion. John helps Randy up and they walk out of the ring and up the ramp.

John tries calling Janaya again when he gets to his room, but still gets no answer. In the other room Randy also tries to call but doesn't get an answer. He tries calling two more times, but still doesn't get an answer. He grabs his bag and goes into John's room.

"Have you talked to your sis?" Randy asks as he sits down in a chair.

"No, I told her I was going to call after the match but I couldn't get in touch with her."

"I texted her earlier and she said she was going to call me after my match. No call from her so I called her and she didn't answer."

John shrugs his shoulders hoping that Janaya isn't in any danger.

Back with Janaya she is currently washing herself off with a rag and using a bucket of water her father gave her. She starts to try her best at washing off the dry blood from her back and making sure to not make it bleed anymore. Her father walks into the room and walks closer to her. He grabs her under the cheek and leans in to kiss her. Having more strength back she slaps him in the face. Then she throws punches left and right at him knocking him on to the ground. She kicks him in the side before running out the door without any clothes on. Not knowing which way to go she runs into another room and shuts the door locking it from the inside.

She looks around the room and sees it's much nicer than the one she was in. She slowly looks around and spots a closet. She hurries to it and opens it up. She sees a bunch of clothes inside, but decides on grabbing the dress and leggings. She quickly puts on the clothes and tries to figure out a way to escape. She walks over to the window and sees that its night time so she decides to go to sleep. Instead of sleeping on the bed she sleeps in the closet just in case someone has a key to the room and tries to come in looking for her.

The next day she wakes with a start hearing the bedroom door open. She quickly stands up in the closet and moves behind the other clothes. The woman looks around the room and sees that it is still the same. Then the woman walks to the closet and opens it. Janaya immediately slows down her breathing and tries not to move at all. The woman grabs and outfit and shuts the closet door not even noticing that Janaya is in it. Janaya lets out a sigh of relief and listens closely to the woman talking. After a while she finally hears the bedroom door shut close and she peeks out of the closet. Seeing that no one is in the room she walks out of the closet.

'_How to get out of here? I'm on the second floor judging by the height of the window from the ground. Maybe I can tie bed sheets together and throw it out the window and climb down._'

She starts to set up her plan of escape deciding to put it in action later on that night when her father would be asleep. She does however start to tie the bed sheets together and hides them under the bed for later.

'_I'm so hungry right now._' She sighs and heads back into the closet to hide until nightfall.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Nine: Search and Rescue**

John and Randy continue to try and call Janaya but still get no answer from her. No messages nothing at all. John tells Vince that he can't be on Raw because he thinks that something has happened to his sister and that he needs to go and find her. Vince allows him to and also tells Randy that since John isn't going to be at Raw that he doesn't need to stay either.

Randy and John both hurry and grab their bags placing them in the limo. They hurry and climb inside instructing the driver to take them to the airport. Once they get to the airport they hurry and get their tickets and board the next plane to Tennessee.

"Hey you think it's her dad again?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, this is not good. We've been gone for a while who knows where she could be."

"I hope your sis is okay. I would hate for something to happen to her."

John nods his head. "You know, you really seem to care about my sister. Is something going on with you two?"

"We're just close that's all. You know she's practically like the only girl friend I have and talk to." Randy says quickly.

"Girl friend?" John asks trying to get answers out of him.

"Yeah you know a girl who is my friend."

"If you say so." John takes out his phone and tries calling Janaya again.

'_That was close. Please be okay baby. I'm going to find you._' Randy closes his eyes deep in thought about Janaya.

After being on the plane for three hours they finally arrive at the airport and they hurry off the plane and go to baggage claim. They grab their bags and get their cars from the reserved area for them. They each get into their own and drive back to John's house.

With Janaya she opens the closet door and sees a wall clock. She notices that it is six in the evening planning to make her escape at midnight. Her stomach starts growling and she rubs it. She walks out of the closet and slowly opens the bedroom door. Not seeing or hearing anyone in the hall she walks out slowly and notices the stairs. She walks down the first couple and doesn't see anyone in the living room. She tip toes down the steps and hurries to the hall closet.

"Any sign of her?" She hears her father ask someone. She continues listening to their conversation.

"No dear I looked in the all of the other rooms and there is no sign of her." The woman says.

"She couldn't have gotten far if she escaped. Come we will go out and look around for a while."

Chris soon gets up and goes outside with his wife and starts to look for Janaya. Janaya hurries into the kitchen and looks for something to eat. She looks into the fridge and sees some fruit. She grabs two apples and a pear before rushing back out of the kitchen and back upstairs into the room. She starts to eat her apple while sitting on the bed before she hears someone coming up the steps. She quickly crawls under the bed this time instead of using the closet as a hiding place. She watches as her mother walks into the room looking around again. She sees her search the closet and look into the bathroom. She watches her mom leave the room and hears her say she's not in the room.

"That was so close." Janaya whispers to herself.

She decides to stay under the bed until it was time to start putting her plan of escape in motion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John hurries into his house and sees that it is still the same as he left it. He notices that no one tried to force themselves in here or break anything. He walks around and as he passes the computer room he sees his sister's phone sitting on the desk.

"Randy I found her phone which explains why we couldn't reach her." John sets the phone back down and walks out of the room.

Randy picks up his phone and calls the police telling them everything that he and John know. The police tell them to keep in touch if they find her or find out more about where she could be. John sits down at the kitchen table and puts his head into his hands.

"How did I let this happen? Something told me to send her to her friend's house."

"It's not your fault. She knows that you don't want this for her man. She's a smart girl she'll find a way to escape again just like before." Randy hands him a bottle of water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Janaya peeks at the clock form under the bed and sees that it's quarter to midnight. She crawls from under the bed and pulls out the tied bed sheets. She ties one end of the sheets to the bed posts and throws the other end out of the window. She pulls on it making sure it's tied tight on the post. She climbs out of the window and uses the bed sheets to climb down the side of the house. Looking down she see that the sheet doesn't make it all the way to the ground so she lets go ad lands on her butt in a bush.

She gets up and rubs her bottom. She hurries and runs off and away from the house. Not paying attention to where she is going, she runs into her father who was on his way home from the bar. She hurries and tries to turn around and run in the other direction but he grabs her and hits her in the head with a bottle knocking her out instantly.

"She will not escape this time." He drags her back to the house not caring if she gets all scratched up or if her head is bleeding. This time he decides to take her into the basement and chains her to a wall. Laughing he makes his way upstairs and into his bedroom with his wife.

"I found her dear. She's now chained to the wall." He kisses his wife.

His wife nods her head and goes back to sleep. He soon joins her to dreamland.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Janaya wakes up with a pounding headache. She opens her eyes slowly and sees that she is in a different room and apparently chained to a wall.

"Why me?" She asks herself not knowing that someone else can also hear her.

"Why you because you tried to escape. This time you will stay chained and now you deserve to be punished for what you tried to do."

Her father takes his belt and smacks her with it. He hits her twice on the chest, twice on the stomach and three times on each leg. She cries out in pain begging for him to stop. He stops soon after and smacks her on the face. He unchains her feet and wrists from the wall. He then pulls her up from the ground and puts handcuffs on her hands and 40 pound ankle weights on each of her legs.

"Your mother and I are leaving for a few days. We need to get more items for our pleasure and now what I can use on you. I know you won't be able to escape. I'm leaving you some fruit to eat."

He leaves the basement and closes the door. He locks it before he and his wife leave the house. Janaya looks around and sees a table with the fruit on it and a tool box. There's no window at all. She drags her feet to the tool box and opens it by using her elbows and knocking it to the floor. She looks at the tools and sees pliers. She sits on the ground with the tools scattered behind her and attempts to pick up the pliers while still handcuffed. She soon grabs them and attempts to break the chain on the handcuffs.

Janaya struggles for a couple of minutes before breaking the chain on the cuffs. She drops the pliers and then takes off the ankle weights. She gets up and walks to the door. She starts to kick it as hard as she can. Knowing she can't kick it down, she looks around the basement for something she can use. She grabs a hammer and starts to use it against the door knob. After hitting it for an hour she finally breaks it and opens the door. She ends up in the kitchen and hurries into the living room. She grabs the house phone and calls John.

"Hello?"

"John help me. I don't know where I am. He left for a few days and I'm scared." Janaya breaks down in tears.

"Janaya just calm down. I'm getting in the car now and heading to the police station." John jumps in his car and drives to the police station.

"John hurry. I'm scared he might come back." Janaya expresses looking around cautiously.

"They are tracking the number now. Wait a few seconds and we will be coming to get you."

The police get the address for the phone number and John heads out that way not caring about how far he has to go.

Three hours later Janaya hears the door fly open and sees her brother standing there. She runs to him crying. He quickly picks her up and carries her to the car. He lays her in the backseat before driving her back to Knoxville. She passes out and her head starts bleeding again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Ten: Shocking News**

Janaya soon slowly wakes up in a hospital with a bandage wrapped around her head and an IV in her arm. She roams her eyes around the room and sees Rand asleep in the chair and John asleep in the other chair. She starts coughing and her sounds soon wake John up from his slumber.

"Hey sis you're awake! I thought I was going to lose you." John hugs her careful not to hit the needle.

Softly Janaya asks how long she was sleeping for. John soon explains that she was out for three days and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. He then tells her some shocking news.

"Sis did you know that you are pregnant?"

"I'm what? I can't be." Tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sis I know you don't want this child, especially since it's your father's baby."

John hits the button for the doctor to come in and a few minutes later Dr. Cain walks in.

"Glad to see you're awake Janaya. You had us scared for a while there. I'm sure your brother told you that you are pregnant."

Janaya nods her head as the doctor starts to check her temperature and heartbeat. Dr. Cain then takes the IV out of her arm and tells her she can leave tomorrow. He then leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

Janaya looks at Randy and back at John.

"This is the first time he slept since you been here. What's going on with you two?" John sits back in the chair waiting for Janaya to answer.

"Well, he may also be the father of my baby. The first night you left me with him we got together. I didn't want to tell you until the problem with my dad were taken care of. But since I'm pregnant you need to know that he may be the father."

"I knew you two would get together I just wish yall wouldn't have kept it a secret. But I understand where you're coming from. I'm happy for you guys. Now I'm going to go home and get a shower I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Janaya waves goodbye to him and watches him leave the room. When he shuts the door she slowly gets out of the bed and sits on Randy's lap. She gives him a kiss and soon he reacts to the kiss and his eyes flash open with quickness. He notices Janaya kissing him and squeezes her for a hug.

"Baby I knew you would pull through."

"I missed you so much. Never leave my side again." Janaya lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Janaya."

Janaya looks at him and kisses him softly on the lips. "I love you too Randy."

Janaya gets up off his lap and walks back over to the bed. Randy also gets up and lays in the hospital bed with her wrapping his arms around her and with her resting her head on his chest.

They talk about what they are going to about her being pregnant. Janaya is shocked to hear that Randy will still be the father to the child even if it isn't his. They continue talking until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning John walks into the room and sees them lying together. He nudges Randy awake and tells him the doctor says she can go home. Randy wakes Janaya up and they get ready to leave the hospital. They get in the car and head to John's house. They get there and John sees a police officer waiting on his porch. John parks the car and they all get out.

"Janaya this is Officer Monte. He just wants to ask you some questions." John explains.

Janaya sits down on the porch and starts to answer the officer's questions to the best of her ability. After ten minutes of questioning the officer leaves and Janaya walks inside the house. She hurries upstairs and into her bathroom. She starts the shower and takes off her clothes. She climbs in feeling good as the water hits her sore body. She washes herself before getting out and putting on some sweats and a t-shirt.

She then goes downstairs and into the computer room grabbing her phone. She sees has a lot of missed calls from John and Randy and a few text messages from Nikki and Jess. She sends them messages back telling them that she will explain everything to them when she sees them later. She plugs her phone into the charger before heading into the den with the guys. She sees that Rey decided to come over.

"How you feeling sis?" John asks.

"Better now that I got to take a shower. I can't believe I'm pregnant." She says placing a hand on her tummy.

"Yeah I'm excited to be a dad." Randy gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're pregnant?" Rey asks shocked.

Janaya nods her head and Rey congratulates her.

They suddenly hear a knock at the door and John gets up to answer it. It turns out being Jess and Nikki. Janaya gets up and the girls all go out on to the patio. Janaya starts to explain everything that she has been going through with her dad and ends the story saying that she's pregnant.

"Oh my gosh girl. You had been through hell. You definitely don't need to be going through that." Jess says.

"I know, but I do and now I'm pregnant. I'm hoping and praying that it's Randy's. He said he would be there even if he weren't the father but I wouldn't want my child growing up and finding out that he or she was a result of rape. I would want them to know that they were a result of love and passion." Janaya explains.

"I feel you on that. I'd want to kill my father for doing that to me."

Janaya sighs knowing she wants to kill her father. "Anyway on a lighter note, we still have a party to plan. I'll go get my notebook."

Janaya hurries inside and grabs her notebook and pen. She walks back outside and they start going over what is going happen.

"What wrestler's do we have as the army?" Nikki asks.

Janaya looks down at her list. "We have Rey, John, Randy, Dwayne, Steve, Ignacio (Sin Cara), Christian, and Edge. Evan's going to be driving us. They are going to be wearing camouflage pants and black beaters. They each will have a camouflage hat too."

"Just imagine all of them. They are going to look so good."

"Jess snap out of it." Janaya snaps her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry I got distracted. Hehehe."

"Right anyway John's renting a hummer for the occasion and the dog tags for the invitations come in on Monday. We can hand them out Friday or Saturday. The catering is already handled. The food is going to be chicken wings, mac and cheese, potato salad, pizza, and pasta. There's going to chips and drinks of course. John's going to perform and DJ Smooth will be there." Janaya explains.

"Alright cool your party is going to rock. Are you going to invite Courtney?" Nikki asks.

"I don't know. I should since she invited me to hers, but I don't like her."

"You should so she can see how better your party is. Crush her pride even more."

"You know you're right Nikki. I will invite her."

They continue talking about the party and the girls catch Janaya up on how much she missed during school. The boys decide that they want to take the girls out for dinner later on that evening. They decide to go to Star Buffett and then the movies before going back home. Janaya had the best time and it took her mind off the fact that the baby she is carrying could be her father's.

**Readers: Next chapter is the day of her birthday party. I jumped a couple weeks so she is about 6 weeks pregnant and it's her 17****th**** birthday. It starts out in the morning.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that are in this story. I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any cars either.

**Chapter Eleven: Party All Night Long**

Janaya wakes up and looks at the clock. Seeing that its only 10am she lies back down on her bed and covers her face with the covers. Suddenly her door flies open and John walks in with a tray of food. He sets the tray on the bedside table and pulls the covers off of her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yells.

Janaya groans and sits up. "Thanks. Now I want to go back to sleep."

John sets the tray on her lap before Janaya can pull the covers back on her head and lay down.

"Eat up sis, you got a big day ahead of you. You need to go to the club and make sure everything is set up the way you want and run through you and the girl's entrance." John says.

"Okay I'm up and eating. Thanks John."

Janaya starts eating her breakfast and drinking her orange juice. Once finished she takes a shower, brushes her teeth and gets dressed in some capris and a t-shirt. She then goes downstairs and sees Randy, Nikki, Jess and John waiting for her.

"Happy birthday girl!" Nikki and Jess say while giving her a hug. Randy then pulls her in for a hug and gives her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Randy gives her a small box.

Janaya opens it and sees a ring inside. She takes it out and looks at it. There's an engraving that says _Love You for Life. _Randy takes the ring out of her and places it on her left hand ring finger.

"This is a promise ring. I promise to never leave you and to always love you."

Janaya flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. She couldn't help but look at her 2kt gold diamond ring. If she wouldn't tell people what it was the first thing they would ask is when the wedding is thinking it's an engagement ring. They all get into the hummer and drive down to the club. They get there in fifth teen minutes and Rey is waiting outside for them.

Rey gives Janaya a hug and a birthday card. She opens the card and finds twenty dollars in it. She thanks him and walks inside. There are army green, black, and brown balloons hanging up. The tables had camouflage cloths on them and different bags of chips and bowls placed on the cloths. She looks in back of the club and sees the fake volcano they ordered.

"Whoa the volcano looks so real. I can't wait to turn it on." Janaya walks up to it.

"What does it do?" Randy asks.

"It creates a lot of smoke. It won't be on the whole time just for our entrance. We're entering through that door right there." Janaya says pointing at the door. Just as she points the other wrestlers come in and give her cards and birthday wishes.

"Thanks everyone she says as she puts the unopened cards in her purse. You guys ready to practice the entrance?"

Everyone nods and walks outside. They get into their lineup. The lineup is two by two. They practice a couple times before Janaya, Nikki, and Jess leave to get their hair done. Once done at the salon they head back to Janaya's house. Looking at the time she sees it's only two in the afternoon. Her party doesn't start till seven thirty that night.

"Girl's I'm getting restless. This is taking too long." Janaya whines.

"Stop whining I know it's your birthday and you can cry if you want to but no whining." Nikki laughs.

"Ha ha ha. I'm too excited to throw this up in Courtney's face. You guys went to her party and told me that it sucked. My party is going to be hard and people won't have anything to do but talk about how cool it is."

"That's because her party did suck. The food was awful and the music kept getting repeated. She ended up getting her cake all over her because someone knocked her into it."

They all three burst out laughing and decide to play a few games on the Wii to pass time. At five they decide to get dressed and ready. Janaya decides to take a shower again before putting on her birthday outfit. Once don showering she gets dressed.

Janaya has on short camouflage jean shorts, a black halter top, and a camouflage jean vest. She puts on her gold hoop earrings, a diamond dog tag, and the ring that Randy gave her earlier. She puts her hat on last before applying her make up. She adds some mascara, a little bit of eye shadow and eyeliner, and some lip gloss. She slips on her black flats and then goes to check on Nikki and Jess.

She walks into the next room and sees Nikki dressed in the same shorts as her, a black spaghetti strap top, and a camouflage half jacket. She has the same hat on as Janaya and begins to put on her jewelry. She has gold bangles on her wrist and diamond studs in her ears. Nikki puts on her dog tag and starts to do her make up. Seeing that she is almost done Janaya leaves the room and goes into the next room and sees Jess also finishing up.

Jess also has the same shorts on, a black tube top, and the same camouflage half jacket on like Nikki. She puts on gold dangle earrings and her dog tag. She also puts on her hat and then starts her makeup. After applying her makeup she slides on her black flip flops.

It is now six thirty and they have an hour till the party starts. They decide to take pictures together before heading to where they need to go, which is two blocks from the club. Evan soon shows up to the house to pick them up. He drives them to the field which is where everyone is meeting before the party. They have Paul (the Big Show) and Glenn (Kane) being bouncers and checking the entire guests to make sure they have their dog tag invitations to get in.

At quarter after seven they start to head to the club. The guys into their lineup and Evan starts up the hummer.

**Lineup from front to back and Entrance**

**John and Randy**

**Ignacio (Sin Cara) and Rey**

**Dwayne and Steve**

**Christian and Edge**

**The guys start marching toward the club and Evan follows close behind them. People who are out just continue to watch in amazement about how big this girl went out for her party. As they get closer to the club Janaya can hear everyone shouting and cheering her name. **

**When they arrive to the club Big Show opens the door and the guys enter first and split up right down the middle creating an open space in the middle. Evan hops out of the hummer and opens door for Nikki and Jess. The two girls get out first and walk down the space created by the wrestlers. **

"**ATTENTION!" They both yell and the guys turn so that they are looking toward the space. Kane hits the button and the volcano starts to make the eruption sounds and smoke starts to form. Janaya walks in and everyone starts cheering and yelling happy birthday. **

**End of Entrance**

After her entrance DJ Smooth starts to play and everyone starts dancing. Janaya danced with everyone from school. Randy then comes behind and she starts dancing with him. John soon performs his song on stage and all of the girl's immediately start cheering. Janaya took some pictures of everything before Dwayne grabs her camera and tells her to gather up all of the wrestlers. She walks over to DJ Smooth and tells him to make an announcement for all of the wrestlers to come to the stage. She gets her friend from school to take a group pic of her, Nikki, Jess and all of the wrestlers.

After the photo John hands Janaya two hundred dollars' worth of one's and tells her what to do. When DJ Smooth plays Make it Rain by Fat Joe and Lil Wayne Janaya throws out all the one's everyone searches for them. Around ten everyone sings Happy Birthday to Janaya and she blows out her candles. The DJ puts the music back on and everyone starts dancing again except the ones who decided to get a piece of cake. Janaya's favorite song Drop it Low by Ester Dean and Chris Brown comes on. She grabs Randy and Starts dancing on him dropping it low and having fun doing knowing she won't be able to do it again until after the baby is born.

Before her party ends John makes an announcement for her sister to come out back and into the parking lot. Janaya walks out the club and into the parking lot. She starts jumping up and down screaming. Right in front of her was a silver BMW 1 Series convertible with a big red bow on it. She runs to John and gives him a big hug.

"Thank you I love it!" She says.

"You're welcome sis just make sure you take good care of it." John says.

"You know I will." Janaya says.

Janaya ends up having the best night of her life and got a lot of gifts. She didn't make it home till three in the morning because she wanted to stay and help with the cleanup process. When she did get home her and the girls made their way up to her room and instantly fell asleep with their party clothes still on. John checks on them before heading to his room and also going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that are in this story. I don't own any cars in this story

**Chapter Twelve: The Plan**

It's the Monday after her party and she is currently getting ready for school. John is taking her to get her permit after school. She is wearing a mini skirt, a pink tank top and white sandals. She puts her hair up in a sleek pony tail and adds some lip gloss and eye shadow to her face. She grabs her purse and bag before going downstairs. She walks outside with John and gets into his Lexus. John drives off toward her school. When he gets there he sees Jess and Nikki waiting for Janaya.

"Have a good day. I'll see you later. Hey girls!" John says as he drops Janaya off in front of the school.

"Hey John." The girls call out.

Janaya gets out of the car and walks up the school steps with her friends. As she walks by the other students they tell her how much fun they had at her party and how some of them danced with the wrestlers. She heard other people congratulating her on getting a new car.

"Like I said girls, my party was the best." Janaya says while sitting her books in her locker.

Jess and Nikki agree with her and they get ready to go to their first period and take finals. This is their last full week of school before summer vacation. They take their seats and the teacher hands out their test. It takes them the whole period to finish it. While leaving class Janaya hurries and runs to the bathroom leaving Nikki and Jess behind. She drops her books and throws up in the trash can.

"Oh no. Me being pregnant is starting to affect my body."

"Well yeah the baby is in your body Janaya." Nikki replies sarcastically.

"I know. I just wish I didn't get morning sickness. At least schools almost out." Janaya rinses her mouth out and pops a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Maybe you should go home early." Jess suggests.

"If I leave early I'll miss my other finals for my other classes. That's ok I'll last the rest of the day."

Janaya continues on through the rest of the school day with no problems. She finishes all of her finals that she needed to take and is now on her way to get her permit. John keeps her telling her to relax and that the test is easy. Janaya ends up passing the test and gets her permit. She only missed one question. Janaya already knew how to drive since John taught her, but she still has to wait six months before she can take her driver's license test.

To celebrate her getting her permit John takes her out to dinner. While at the restaurant John gets a call from the police station.

"Am I speaking to John Cena?" The officer asks.

"Yes is everything okay?" John asks excusing himself from the table.

John can hear the officer take a deep breath before speaking again. "John we found your mother. Well we found her body I should say. It was located in the forest. She had wounds and cuts all over her body. We suspect that it is you're step father's doing."

"Do you think he'll do that to Janaya?" John asks not really feeling any sympathy toward his mother's death.

"We think so which is why we have came up with an idea, but it involves your sister luring your father."

"My sister doesn't need to be near him. I'm not going to use her as bait to get him! Are you crazy he can hurt her!" John takes a deep breath trying to calm down as best as he can.

"Sorry about that officer. We will come to the station tomorrow and figure out something." John closes his phone and walks back into the restaurant and sits down at the table.

"Is everything ok?" Janaya asks.

"The police found mom's body in the forest. She had wounds and cuts all over her body." John explains.

"Too bad for her, I should feel bad and sad because that's my mom, but I don't. She may have birthed me but she was never a mother to me." Janaya drinks some more of her juice. "There's more and you're not telling me. I know you by now and I can tell there is something else."

John sighs, "They want you to lure Chris somewhere so they can get him. I hate the idea of using you as bait for him, but there is no other choice."

"John I really don't want to be anywhere near him, but if this is the only choice I have then so be it. You're going to be close by, right?" Hope in her eyes as she waits for him to answer.

"Of course I will be and I'm pretty sure Randy will want to be there too."

Janaya breathes a sigh of relief as they get ready to go home. John decides to let Janaya drive since she got her permit. Janaya settles herself in the seat and makes sure the mirrors are adjusted just right for her and starts driving. They make it home in twenty minutes. Janaya walks inside and goes straight up into her room falling asleep.

Janaya wakes up at nine that night and notices that someone is in bed with her. She turns to her side and sees Randy lying there with his arm around her waist lazily. She slowly gets out of the bed careful not to wake him and goes into the bathroom. She gets in the shower and starts to wash herself. Randy soon walks into the shower and joins her. He starts to kiss and lick all over neck while rubbing his thumb in a circular motion over her clit. Janaya moans and leans her head back as a surge of pleasure rushes through her body.

Randy slides his index finger and pointer into her and she starts to move on his fingers. Randy then nibbles and makes bites on the side of her neck. Janaya releases and her juices start to slide down her leg mixing with the water from the shower. Randy slides his fingers out and sticks them into Janaya's mouth letting her taste her juices. They finish their shower and Janaya gets ready to go back to sleep. Randy takes her in his arms and they sleep together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day John, Randy, and Janaya head down to the police station to hear what plan they came up with. They get settled in Officer Monte's office and he explains what they are going to do.

"Janaya you are going to go to the park by yourself. I'm pretty sure your father follows you around a lot and that's how he knows when you are alone. Anyway, just relax at the park sit under a tree and bring a book with you. Beforehand we can make it seem as if Randy and John have to go on the road for work and you can tell them that you will be ok by yourself."

"Okay I can do that, but where will you guys be? I refuse to be as you say bait in this unless I know you all are close by if he tries to hurt me." Janaya says.

"We will be close, but you have to do what he says. No matter what, you must be _submissive_." Officer Monte explains putting emphasis on the word submissive.

Janaya nods her head knowing what she has to do. They decide to start putting the plan in action this weekend.

**Readers: Two more chapters till the end of the story.**

**Reviews please**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that are in this story. I don't own any cars in this story

**Chapter Thirteen: Final Confrontation**

Janaya wakes up Saturday morning at 11 happy that she made it through the whole night without her father trying to come and get her. Yesterday morning John and Randy both leave her saying that they needed to be at Smackdown last night which was airing in a city three hours away. To make it seem real they both did go to Smackdown and showed up on camera just in case her father was watching.

Janaya gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom. She brushes her teeth and then decides to get dressed. She puts on some white capris, a baby blue tank top, and some white flip flops. She leaves her hair straight down and puts on a little perfume. She goes downstairs and grabs an apple. She soon hears her cell ringing and answers it.

"Janaya this is Officer Monte are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. What time should I start heading to the park?" Janaya asks anxious to get this over with.

On the other end of the phone call Officer Monte looks at his watch. "You can start heading there at seven this evening. There will be less people then and he may feel that he can actually get you without causing a big commotion."

"Okay that's fine bye." Janaya hangs up and decides to browse the internet looking at baby furniture and clothes. She looks at her flat tummy and wonders if she will be having a boy or a girl.

She spends time just surfing the web and before long she falls asleep at the desk. Two hours after falling asleep a crash wakes her up. She quietly gets out of the chair and heads to where she heard the crash. Scattered on the ground in the kitchen is glass from a window that was just broken. Scared out of her mind she hurries and tries to get to the door and go outside. She hears a noise coming from the dining room and continues to try and move towards the door.

"Trying to escape are you?"

Janaya turns around at the voice and comes face to face with her father, Chris. She backs away slowly as Chris walks closer to her. She keeps backing away until she is against the door. She hurries and grabs the knob with her hand opening the door and running out. Chris quickly follows her. Janaya continues running not knowing where to go. She makes a turn and heads toward the park.

She reaches the entrance to the park and runs toward the trees. Chris continues trailing her path and also runs in to the trees. Janaya trips over a branch and immediately falls over. She tries to hurry and get up falling over again. Chris grabs her and she decides to kick him making him fall back. She gets up and starts running again.

'_Now's the time I wish I had my phone. Stupid police saying I won't be in any danger._'

Janaya runs from out of the trees and into the open field on the other side of the park. She stops to catch her breath real quick and looks around. She doesn't see anyone out at all.

"Damn it to hell." She whispers to herself.

She turns around and looks back to the trees. She doesn't see him and breathes a sigh of relief thinking that she got away from him. She starts walking across the open field so she can get back to the part of the park that people are usually in. She keeps looking around making sure that she isn't being followed by Chris.

She stops all of the sudden and throws up right in the field. She tries to gain her composure and her father comes out of nowhere cuts her leg open with a pocket knife. She turns and kicks him with her other leg. She starts running again a little slower because of her leg. Chris grabs her and she screams out in pain. She tries to punch him but he uses the knife and sticks it in her side.

Janaya screams out in excruciating pain as Chris pulls the knife out of her side. Janaya gathers as much strength as she can and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. She stands up and starts hopping on her good leg away from him while holding her side. When she gets closer to the playground area of the park, she sees people and their children.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!" Janaya screams out.

She sees a lady running over to her before everything around her goes black. The lady quickly calls the police and ambulance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Janaya slowly comes to consciousness hearing beeping and someone calling her name. She can feel some one holding her hand and she squeezes it a little bit.

"Doctor, I think she is waking up. She just squeezed my hand." The voice calls out.

The doctor walks over to her and starts calling her name. "Janaya, Janaya dear, can you hear me?"

"Yes." She says barely over a whisper. Janaya opens her eyes and notices that her eyes are still a little blurry. She blinks a couple of times before images of her family and friends become clear.

The first to give her a hug is Randy. He kisses her deeply happy to see that she is awake again.

"What happened? Where's my dad? Is he gone?" Janaya cries out.

"Sis I am so sorry this happened to you. I knew I should've stayed at the house. And as far as Chris goes the police got him. He's in jail for life."

"It's okay John. What about my baby. Is my baby okay?"

The doctor answers that for her. "Your baby is fine the knife didn't hit anywhere near there. But you do need to rest a lot more."

"Okay. I can do that." Janaya says.

Janaya closes her eyes thinking to herself how it is finally all over and how she gets to move on with the rest of her life. Looking back if she hasn't gone through all that in her past she would've probably never had the future she has now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars that is in this story

**Epilogue (8 months later)**

"Janaya push. You can do it." Janaya starts pushing and the doctor starts counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Janaya stops pushing and takes a deep breath before starting again.

"You're doing great baby. Keep it up." Randy says while holding her hand. After one more push a cry erupts in the room and Janaya has her baby.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announces.

Randy cuts the cord and the nurses take the baby and start to clean her off. Randy gives Janaya a kiss happy and then goes out into the waiting room to tell everyone else. While Randy is out the nurse hand the baby to Janaya and she can't help but smile at her. Randy walks back in and Janaya hands the baby to him.

"She's beautiful what should we name her?" Randy says.

"How about Brianna Michelle Orton." Janaya suggests.

"That's perfect." Randy says.

The doctors move Janaya to a room and they put the baby in the nursery. Randy decides to get a DNA test even though he's going to be with her no matter what.

The next day Randy finds out that he is the father of Brianna and is even happier. Janaya and the baby move into Randy's home and Randy stays with the baby while Janaya finishes out her senior year. Janaya and randy soon get married that summer and Janaya finally has everything she has always wanted which is a loving family.


End file.
